


It takes one conversation

by kueroyalt



Series: It Takes Only One Word to Change A Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous fix it, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finally someone talks, Fluff, Hey look there are way too many coincidences to ignore, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Post-Bio Chip Arc (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Sass, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, this fic has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Obi-wan can only handle Anakin hiding his relationship for so long before he reaches his tipping point. Sense Anakin is so dense he goes and talks to Padmé. which actually turns out to be what was needed for several things actually.Edited and Revised since posting
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura (mentioned), Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: It Takes Only One Word to Change A Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154594
Comments: 30
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after Superbowl and finished at 2:45 am, after a lack of Obi-wan fics being updated/ posted this weekend.

Obi-wan Kenobi could be a patient man, but even he had a tipping point. AND his former padawan had just crossed it. Because at this point it was getting ridiculous because Anakin was now dragging Rex into it. It being the relationship with Padmé Amidala. In actuality it was kind of insulting that Anakin thought he was that oblivious, Like Obi-wan hadn’t seen the two of them make out in the tunnel before being brought out on Geonosis. So yes, one can say that Obi-wan Kenobi had enough. Its was if Anakin skipped over the Jedi parts on marriage. You’d think the former padawan would know the basic definition of love and attachment and the concept of the difference between the two but It seemed no matter the many years and how hard Obi-wan had tried to drill it into the boys thick skull it seems that it was all in waste.

So, Obi-wan decided to try a different tactic, which was what led him to the Coruscant apartment of one Senator Padmé Amidala, drinking tea.

“I’m sorry for the unannounced visit.” He apologized and Padmé just waved him off.

“It was no bother Master Kenobi.” She replied.

“Padmé I’m not here on Jedi business nor does it involve senate business, this is just a visit between two people who have known each other for years and are friends, please just call me Obi-wan.” He said.

“Of course, Obi-wan.” Smiled Padmé. “So, what brings you by?” she askes as Obi-wan takes a sip from the tea.

“Yes,” started Obi-wan placing his cup down. “you see Padmé, I realized that it seems that a particular concept still escapes the grasp of Anakin's understanding and I have done my best to be patient. But at some point, me indulging him must end.” He sighs as he notices Padmé slightly tenses. “But in allowing for it to have continued has not only allowed for the misconception to not only impact Anakin but others as well. However, it seems despite my efforts obviously everything I tried to teach him went in one ear and out the other. Which leads me to this.” He says looking at the woman across from him. “Tell me Padmé do you know the difference between Love and attachment?” He asked getting straight to the point and Padmé’s eyes widen.

“I’m sorry?” she asks carefully calm and Obi-wan takes pity on her because it is not her fault that she has been misinformed.

“The difference is attachment is possessive, to not recognize that sometimes things must come before and in the aspect of love attachment is the inability to let go in order for the other to be happy or that sometimes to realize that we can’t control. Whereas love is selfless. Do you understand Padmé?” he asked as the woman didn’t look to be in fear any longer, which was a relief to the Jedi.

“Yes, I do and I’m guessing that is the same distinction in the Jedi code as well?” she prompts looking relived and thoughtful. Obi-wan smiled at her question.

“You are correct, Jedi forbid attachment but we never forbade love for without love we would be unable to be Jedi.” He answers picking up his cup to take a sip of his tea. “We even have marriage ceremonies of bonding. Of course, most Jedi don’t broadcast their love life to the entire temple.” He smirks. “Though I had thought once that I might have had to start insisting on it to try and get the concept through my former padawan’s very thick skull.” His comment causing Padmé to laugh.

“So, you know then?” she asks and Obi-wan nodded.

  
“I had looked to see who else they were bringing out to join me chained up to a pole.” He retorted. “I also understand r2 units, but I decided to wait to send the wedding gift.”

“Oh, Obi-wan you must think us to be horrible people.” Cried Padmé between a laugh and a sob.

“No, my dear, not terrible.” Soothed Obi-wan but slightly frowned before he decided it best to talk to someone about how he felt. “Though to be honest, it hurt at first, and when Anakin purposely tried to deceive me on the matter, I will admit it hurt to think he couldn’t and didn’t trust me, thinking I’d just give him up.” Obi-wan took a deep breath before continuing, he needed to get this out, and Padmé was the best person to talk to about this. “I started to fear that I overestimated my place in both your lives.” He admitted.

“Oh, Obi-wan, you are important in both our lives. I count you as one of my friends.” Padmé grabbed his hands from across the table. “No one really knows Obi-wan, none of my other friends do either. I guess I never thought about how keeping it a secret would hurt everyone. I’m so sorry, Obi-wan.” Tears starting to well up in her eyes, and Obi-wan felt his own almost welling up as well.

“However, it seems that is not the same with Anakin.” Obi-wan confessed. “He has recently roped in Captain Rex to help him in hiding your relationship, and I begin to wonder if there are others. I sometimes feel as if he doesn’t trust me anymore and after my stunt, as Hardeen I can’t say I blame him.” Padmé wasted no time crossing the room and taking a set beside Obi-wan and bringing him into a hug.

“It seemed that mission left scars on us all.” She mumbled. “You shouldn’t carry that burden though Obi-wan, you had to make a call, and it was a rotten call to have you make it in the first place.” She consoled. “In all honesty, I don’t know what I would do if I had to make the same call, perhaps none of us truly know until it happens but it is in the past and we can’t dwell on the past because we can’t change it no matter how much we wish it. We all made choices we regret, and we need to realize that and focus on the present and be mindful of the future.” Obi-wan hugged her back.

“I sometimes fear that Anakin will never forgive me.” he chocked.

“He will Obi-wan. You are like his brother, he loves you.” Padmé reassured.

“I’m sorry to have burdened you with this.” Apologized Obi-wan retreating from the hug.

“You haven’t Obi-wan because it seems you need someone to talk to. I’m more than happy to listen.” Assured Padmé. “I mean it, you can let it out Obi-wan because it is clear you need someone to talk to about this. You can’t keep it bottled up.” Obi-wan was sure now that he had tears in his eyes.

“Alright.” He whispered.

“I’m serious, Obi-wan, whenever you come back to Coruscant, I expect you to come over and talk. Even Comm me,” she ordered. “Just think of me as your friendly senator mind healer.”

“Of course, Padmé.” Agreed Obi-wan starting to smile, starting to feel more like himself. “But I fear that might mean enduring rants on Anakin and his antics.”

“Oh, I’m sure there will be some that on both our ends.” She huffed. “I might have married him, but he is far from perfect.” That earned a chuckle from Obi-wan, and she smiled at him. “Are we good?” she asked.

“Of course, my dear. To know you would hide your marriage for the sake of protecting Anakin is more of a relief, it means that someone truly cares for him and will protect him.” Obi-wan looked away for a moment and Padmé grabbed his shoulder.

“You should have that too, Obi-wan.” She said.

“My dear, I already do. I’m afraid it’s not subtle, which again worries me on Anakin’s lack of observation and common sense.” Chuckled Obi-wan.

“May I ask who?” she asked.

“Cody.” Answered Obi-wan and Padmé blinked twice as she processed.

“Wait, Cody as in your commander? Commander Cody?” she asked.

“The one and only, but before you jump to conclusions, I did not use my station and his position as a general to force him, he made the first move after General Secura and Commander Bly got together, and he found out the Jedi had known.” Stated Obi-wan.

“I never thought for a moment that you would do that Obi-wan.” Assured Padmé with a smile. “I know your not that kind of person.”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew; others might jump to conclusions.” Replied Obi-wan.

“It mustn’t be easy going into battle every time.” She sympathizes and Obi-wan chuckles.

“Oh, a nightmare, though who gives who the worst heart attack has yet to be determined.” He smiles. “While I admit that sometimes my plans are “crazy” I never actively dogpiled General Grievous.”

“No!” Padmé laughs.

“Yes, when one of the other troopers told me I admit I almost felt like strangling Cody.” Obi-wan paused as if in thought. “You know I might have actually done it if Cody was in the room at the time. When I told him to keep Grievous from leaving the ship, I didn’t think he’d come up with something as insane as dogpiling.”

“Was that when you two got together?” she asked and Obi-wan wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Force no, in fact, I’m relieved to say Grievous wasn’t involved in any way shape, or form.” Replied Obi-wan and Padmé giggled.

“Now I’m quite curious how did it happen?” she asked and Obi-wan smiled

-_-_-_-

_“Ah, Helix.” Greeted Obi-wan spotting the medic sitting with Sawbones and Boil in the mess hall._

_“Yes, General?” he asked._

_“It seems I won the bet we placed on our favorite couple of the 327th.” Obi-wan smirked as Helix groaned._

_“Seriously?” he questioned as Cody sat down at the table curious about the exchange._

_“I’m afraid so.” Consoled Obi-wan. “If it helps, I do think the pot on when they got toghter was incorrect by a few months.” Helix perked up._

_“Actually, that does sir. Do you know by how many?”_

_“I don’t know.” Replied Obi-wan._

_“What are you two talking about?” asked Sawbones curiously._

_“Helix and some of the other medics joined a pool with some of the council members on whether or not Commander Bly would blurt out that he and General Secura should get married in front of a council member or medic and when it would happen. I’m proud to say that I won the pot, beating General Windu by 4 weeks.” Beamed Obi-wan. “It definitely makes up for the pot they had on me when I was knighted on when I would and gender, I’d make out with first after being knighted.”_

_“Wait what?” demanded Cody sitting up._

_“Sir you’re into men and women?” asked Boil curiously._

_“Yes, I am.” Answered Obi-wan, before focusing on his commander._

_“Cody are you alright?” he asked concerned, but Cody just pointed at Obi-wan._

_“There are so many things I have to ask about from that,” he stated._

_“Perhaps we should go somewhere more private Commander, you look like your going to explode.”_

_“You, you, you...” repeated Cody._

_“I what?” asked Obi-wan._

_“You, you know what yes let’s go somewhere else because I don’t need my vod seeing this.” Snapped Cody stalking away abandoning his tray of food. Obi-wan looked at the clones at the table who looked as baffled as Obi-wan felt before he turned to follow his commander. They walked down the halls of the negotiator and Obi-wan steered Cody to his quarters only stepping in front of the commander when they reached the door and he keyed in his code. As soon as the door closed behind them Obi-wan spoke up._

_“Now Cody do you want to tell me what has rattled you so much?” he asked, and Cody just laughed and Obi-wan worried that his commander finally had snapped._

_“What’s rattled me, the fact the entire council knows about Bly and general Secura and are so comfortable with the idea of a general and a commander together that they have bets going with the medics or the fact that you so casually admit to being into both male and females.” Cody then turns and shoves a finger against the General’s chest._

_“Why does any of that bother you I see nothing wrong with either.” Answered Obi-wan honestly._

_“You-you, no I…”_

_“Cody, what’s wrong?”_

_“You know what?” Cody shouted before grabbing Obi-wan and kissing him._

¬-_-_-_-

“May I ask how long?” she questioned.

“Close to a year and a half now.” Answered Obi-wan. “To be honest if we would marry, but the clones' lack of rights sadly makes that impossible.” He sighed. “Even if we were to do the Jedi ceremony, the fear of the senate lashing out prevents that, the senate could send Cody off to another unit or worse send him back to Kamino to be reconditioned or decommissioned, when they put down the clones they see as rejects.” Padmé gasps at that.

“That’s horrible.” She exclaims. “They kill clones like that?”

“With ease.” Obi-wan replied angrily. “It's why many of us avoid sending any clone back to Kamino. Because we cannot force the Kamino’s to change, the council tries of course, and it helps that Shak Ti is there but before…….” Obi-wan trailed off.

“That is appalling.” She stated.

“That is the sad fact my dear.” Padmé noticed looked like Obi-wan was conflicted about something.

“What is it?” she asked. “Something is obviously bothering you.”

“Do you remember Fives, the arc trooper from Anakin’s company?” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes, how he tried to hurt the Chancellor, right?” she asked remembering Anakin telling her how it was caused by a disease.

“His death informed us of a chip, an inhibitor chip we were told that is in every clone’s head.” Continued Obi-wan. “When the 501st medic started investigating he disappeared and it raised suspicion so I and some others on the council looked further into it and found that the Chancellor it seemed wasn’t entirely truthful on the conclusion he presented us.” Obi-wan carefully stated. “That made us look further into somethings, and the treatment clones have received from the Chancellor.”

“You think the Chancellor….”

“My dear that is the one fact I am certain of, that the Chancellor wouldn’t hesitate if he knew about or Cody or commander Bly. He’d send them off to be decommissioned.”

“I don’t want to believe it to be true but lately I-I-I’ve learned that the Chancellor isn’t who I thought him to be.” She acknowledged.

“I fear that there is more, but I can’t say more right now in case we may be overheard.” Cautioned Obi-wan.

“There is a jammer the covers this room, I’m not naïve to think someone wouldn’t try to bug my apartment.” Informed Padmé.

“Too many coincidences surround things that the Chancellor knows, attempted peace talks that are supposedly bombed by those wanting the talks, intel and troop movement.”

“You think the Chancellor is responsible?” Padmé gasped.

“We don’t have enough proof to do anything other than speculate at the moment.” Replied Obi-wan. “But the council is now taking what the Chancellor says like a grain of salt.”

“You might be right.” Agreed Padmé in thought. “In fact, it would make sense I informed the Chancellor at the attempt to reach out to talk peace, I even told him the separatist representative I talked to.” She looked at Obi-wan horrified.

“The Chancellor is a traitor to the republic!”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some afterthought and fluff and Anakin's horrible timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help adding Cody he's just too perfect to leave out

“Cody are you here?” called Obi-wan as he entered his quarters in the temple. He called out despite knowing that Cody was indeed here, Obi-wan could locate Cody’s force signature in a heartbeat. Cody’s head popped out from the kitchen doorway before the rest of his body followed to go and greet Obi-wan. He wrapped his arms around Obi-wan’s neck.

“There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to when we arrived.” He said, earning a chuckle from Obi-wan.

“Sorry dear, but I was with Padmé.” Obi-wan replied, and it earned a raised eyebrow from Cody.

“Oh?” he questioned.

“I decided that if Anakin still hasn’t understood the concept of love vs. attachments in the Jedi code, I’d just have to change who I discussed it with.” Obi-wan answered, drawing their foreheads together.

“Ah, so we can let Rex know that we know.” Murmured Cody with his eye closed.

“Do you really want to talk about your brother right now?” asked Obi-wan.

“Hmmm, no.” I’d rather be doing something else.” Replied Cody tilting his head up slightly to capture Obi-wan’s lips, drawing them into a kiss.

-_-_-_-

Obi-wan looked down at his sleeping cyare, who looked so peaceful and so serene. He wonders if Padmé was looking at Anakin the same way. The two most important people in their life, who had so much faith in the republic, how would the aftermath affect them. Anakin thought of the chancellor as a friend, and soon his former Padawan was going to learn that his former master and his wife were soon going to turn his world upside down. Would either Anakin or Cody forgive what Obi-wan and Padmé were going to do? What the council was going to do? The delegation 2000?

“I love you, my Cyar’ika.” Whispered Obi-wan softly. He was surprised when Cody’s eyes fluttered open.

“Something is going on in that head of yours.” Mumbly stated Cody gazing up at Obi-wan.

“Go back to sleep Cyar’ika.” Whispered Obi-wan.

“Mmm, okay.” Mumbled Cody. “Whatever it is, just come home to me.” he sleepily begged, and Obi-wan couldn’t believe how lucky he was, how after everything, after Hardeen, that this man still loved him and trusted him.

“That is a promise I’d never break.” Obi-wan blissfully murmured.

“That is all I ask then.” Replied Cody nuzzling into the redhead’s chest.

-_-_-_-

It was the shrill chime of a comm that woke Obi-wan up, and he’d just knew it was Anakin. Cody groaned at the early rude awakening, and Obi-wan chuckled. That took longer than he thought. Maybe it was petty, but his former padawan had just woken him and his cyare so early. He answered the holocomm.

“Master what the he-….” started Anakin before he took in the scene in front of him Obi-wan’s commander in his former master’s bed in the council members quarters bare chest visible. Obi-wan would never deny the utmost glee he got when later, after everything he learned, R2-D2 was able to get a recording of this. Because Anakin’s face with eyes bugging out, his voiceless spluttering mouth gaping.

“Oh, FORCE!” He shrieked. Obi-wan couldn’t stop his laughter then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
